Last End ?
by Lilithika
Summary: Alors que Fiore est ravagé de part en part, que leur reste t-il ? Plus rien mis à part leur amour.


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS -qui est plus un prologue d'ailleurs- sur un merveilleux couple le GreyLu ! Celui-ci est un peu noir mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous laisse le lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les bâtiments étaient en ruines, le ciel aussi noir que les ténèbres, et le sol tremblait sous chacun de ces pas. L'horreur même était face à moi. Un monde dévasté où il ne restait plus rien, même pas l'espoir. Comment espérer quoi que ce soit dans un tel monde ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Après tout, qu'est-ce que nous pourrions espérer ? vivre ? Nous sommes trop faibles pour ça. Simplement survivre ? Comment survivre alors que nous sommes déjà tous condamné ? L'espoir n'est plus désormais. Il n'a plus lieu d'être.  
Mais nous n'abandonnons pas pour autant. Nous sommes vraiment têtus à Fairy Tail. Rien n'arrête notre guilde. Qu'importe ce qui nous arrivera, nous nous relèveront toujours. Toujours plus fort, toujours unis. Mais le pourrons-nous encore après ce désastre ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas ne pas y croire mais je n'arrive plus à espérer quoi que ce soit.  
Un nuage noir s'éleva dans le ciel, emportant avec lui des hurlements des combattants encore debout. D'un geste large et puissant, il envoya une attaque en direction d'Erza.  
Elle n'allait pas la voir à temps, il faut que j'aille l'aider.  
 _« - Erza ! Derrière toi ! »_  
Trop tard. Erza ne c'était pas retournée à temps et avait pris l'attaque de plein fouet. Elle était la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail et pourtant elle n'avait pas tenu ; elle n'était plus dès notre désormais.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle était invaincue, alors pourquoi fallait-il que sa première défaite ai-lieu maintenant ? Pourquoi Gerald est-il en train de pleurer ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi la ville est en ruine ?  
Pourquoi tous les mages ont été envoyés à la mort ?  
Pourquoi Fairy Tail est-elle la dernière guilde ?  
Cette épaisse fumée noire m'empêche de les voir. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie...  
C'est un cauchemar. Oui c'est ça ; un simple cauchemar. Rien de plus. Dans quelques minutes Grey viendra me réveiller et ce rêve ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
Si seulement c'était possible.  
Si seulement ce monstre n'était jamais apparût. Si seulement les guildes de mages n'avaient pas été envoyées à la mort. Si seulement ils étaient encore tous en vie. Si seulement il pouvait disparaitre. Mais avec des « si » on referait le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est maintenant bien trop tard pour refaire le nôtre ; l'enfer est déjà là.

Cinq jours, c'est tous ce qui lui a suffi pour détruire le pays. Fairy Tail est la dernière guilde encore debout maintenant. Enfin pour ce qu'il en reste.  
Le Maître, l'unité de Rajin, les Shadow Gear, Mirajane, Lisana, Natsu, Gajeel, Macao, Roméo et maintenant Erza. Qui nous reste-t-il ?  
vingt longues années de combats contre des guildes clandestines, des démons, et même des dragons. Jamais Fairy Tail n'a perdu, nous nous sommes toujours relevé de nos batailles. Nous nous sommes toujours relevé plus fort que jamais après la moindre de nos défaite. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant, comme encore espérer ? Cela ne s'arrêtera sans doute jamais. Les morts continueront d'arriver jusqu'à que la fin soit annoncé.  
La fumée se relève. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il été touché ? Pourquoi ce monstre s'acharne-t-il sur nous ?  
Quelque chose vient de s'écraser dans un bruit sourd à mes côtés. Impossible de savoir ce que c'est, la fumée le recouvre déjà. Pour vue que ce ne soit qu'un objet, qu'un simple débris, je ne veux plus voir mourir qui que ce soit. Il y a déjà eu bien assez de morts.  
J'avance à petit pas, j'arrive à peine à aligner mes pieds, l'odeur nauséabonde me tourne la tête, je ne vois pas où je marche. C'est un véritable enfer. Comment notre paradis a-t-il pu devenir ainsi ?  
 _« Aah-a-aah»_  
Ce n'est pas un débris, c'est un corps. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce ne soit pas un simple objet ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit l'un de nos enfants ? Nous ne payons pas assez de nos vies ? Alors pourquoi faut-il qu'eux aussi soient emmenés dans cet enfer ? Eux qui sont notre raison de vivre, la chaire de notre chaire, nos trésors. Ils étaient tous si plein de vie avant que ce monstre n'arrive. Et maintenant, son corps est aussi froid que la glace, aussi rouge que les flammes. Je la reconnais à peine. Elle ne respire plus. La dernière des Redfox vient de partir sous mes yeux. Elle était aussi intelligente que sa mère, et maintenant elle est comme tous les autres ; inerte et froide.  
Pourquoi nos enfants doivent-ils eux aussi vivre cet enfer et y perdre la vie ?  
Cela doit faire maintenant plusieurs heures que je n'ai pas vue la mienne. Est-elle encore en vie ? Ou est-elle dans le même état que les autres ?  
Je n'ai même plus la force de m'inquiéter. Quelle mère indigne je fais. Mais n'y peux rien, je suis entièrement vide. Le temps est déjà fini ; la porte des enfers est déjà grande ouverte et nous avale un à un, et c'est lui qui nous y amène. Ne serait-il pas Adès dans ce cas-là ? Cela ne m'étonnerais pas ; une créature aussi immonde ne peut pas être réelle, ces quatre bras nous emportent les uns après les autres dans l'autre monde en nous broyant les os, pendant que nous nageons impuissant dans sa fumée noire qui nous aveugle et nous rend inoffensif. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de mes camarades qui ont finis dévoré par cette créature immonde. Levy a fini écrasé alors qu'elle voulait protéger ses camarades, Gajeel est rentré dans une rage folle en la voyant finir ainsi et c'était rendu à la mort en y courant droit devant. Il ne reste même plus de trace de son corps. Le maitre est le premier à être tombé, il voulait protéger tous ses enfants, voilà où ça la mené. Natsu les a rejoint peu de temps après, les os broyé dans la main de ce géant pendant que tout ce qui l'aimé regardaient la scène impuissant. Beaucoup d'autre ont suivi. Beaucoup d'autre sont gravement blessés. Beaucoup trop de personne ont perdu la vie. Impossible de savoir qui est encore vivant ou qui est sur le point de partir. Peut-être serais-je la prochaine. Qui sais.  
Après tout, à quoi bon lutter ? Pourquoi continuer à se battre ? Les morts ne reviendront pas.  
La guilde, la ville, le pays, Fairy Tail n'est plu.  
Cela ne sert plus à rien. Il finira tous par nous tuer.  
Il n'y a plus rien.  
 _« ...Erza... »_  
N'est-ce pas là une prière au ciel que je fais ?  
Je vous en supplie, chères étoiles délivraient moi. Je ne plus voir personne mourir. Je ne veux plus subir les malheurs de ce monde.  
Si seulement j'avais été à la place d'Erza ; je serais libre à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne verrais plus ma famille mourir, mes blessures ne me ferais plus souffrir, mes larmes ne coulerais plus, la peur ne me dévorerais plus. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si j'avais été à sa place ; quelle chance elle a eu. Maintenant elle est avec celui qu'elle aime, et elle peut vivre en paix.  
Je sens le vent se lever, la terre trembler. Je sens la mort approcher. Le vent est tombé depuis bien longtemps. Le soleil ne se lèvera plus désormais. Le monstre arrive enfin. Ma délivrance est là. Le ciel m'a entendu.  
Assise au milieu des débris et des corps inertes je l'attends ; j'attends que la mort vienne me chercher. Cela ne durera qu'une seconde et après je serais libre. Juste une seconde de souffrance et tout sera finis. Je serais enfin délivrer ; plus de mort, plus de souffrance, plus de larmes, plus de peur. Plus rien.  
 _« T'es vraiment idiote ma parole ! »_  
Un seul coup aurait suffi à me délivrer, et pourtant je suis encore là, pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Pourquoi m'as-tu protégé ?

 _« Gr-Grey- »_  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Horreur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
 _« Tu dois te battre Lucy. Quoi qu'il arrive n'abandonne jamais. On fait partie de Fairy Tail après tout, non ? »_  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Désespoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
 _« Ne t'en fait pas, je scellerais tes ténèbres. »_  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cruauté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
 _« Je pars en premier, je t'interdit de me rejoindre. »_  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Abandons. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
 _« Je t'aime Lucy. »_  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ...Enfer... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
 _« Glace Absolue »_  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ...Mort...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!  
 _« GREY ! »_

Pour-quoi ?  
Pourquoi me laisses-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu protégé ? Pourquoi as-tu perdu ton bras ? Pourquoi ne suis-je plus qu'entourais de glace ? Pourquoi n'es-tu plus là ?  
Tu l'as vraiment fait...tu as enfermé ce monstre à jamais.  
Ça y est ; je ne verrais plus personne mourir, je n'aurais plus mal, je ne pleurerais plus, je n'aurais plus peur. Plus jamais. Je n'aurais plus jamais froid. Il n'y aura plus jamais de glace.  
Goûte après goûte la glace redevient de l'eau.  
 _« Ouvre-toi porte du Gémeau. Gemini ! »_  
La fumée noire s'épaissit de minute en minute, bientôt je ne verrais plus mes mains.  
 _« Observe le ciel et ouvre-le,  
Étoiles suspendus dans la voûte céleste,  
Apparaissez devant moi et brillez de tout votre éclat !  
Ô Tétrabiblos, je suis la maitresse des étoiles,  
Mon aspect est absolu. Que s'ouvre la Porte sauvage !  
Que les 88 étoiles du cosmos...s'illuminent !  
Urano Métria ! » _  
Pourquoi ce démon est-il apparut ? Je me le demande. Pour annoncer la fin notre ère ? ou peut-être pour punir notre vanité. Je n'en sais rien. L'avions nous mérité ? Peut-être bien. Tous ces morts étaient-ils vraiment utiles ? Je ne pense pas.  
Si seulement nous avions réagi plus vite. Peut-être ne serait-il jamais apparut. Peut-être aurions-nous put le battre facilement. Peut-être n'y aurait-il pas eu autant de morts. Peut-être que la fin aurait été différente. Qui sait ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais le monde a été fait ainsi. Tout cela devait être écrit.  
Je me demande si Fairy Tail existe encore. Combien d'entre eux sont encore vivant ? J'espère que ma fille est encore en vie. Pour vue qu'elle n'ait rien. Elle est peut-être avec les autres enfants à l'abri des combats ; j'espère que c'est le cas. Elle est tellement mignonne et pleine de vie, elle doit vivre son amour, continué de sourire, continué d'être heureuse. J'espère qu'elle me fera de beaux petits enfants, aussi plein de vie qu'elle. Elle est la chaire de ma chair, mon trésor, mon amour, ma fille. Pour vue qu'elle ne finisse pas comme moi.

 _Désolé Grey. Mais je viens te rejoindre._


End file.
